yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Statistics
Below you can find some recent statistics about either the Yagredin Music Festival, all event or just the countries. There will be always more statistics to join the rest. If you are interested in making some by your own or have just ideas please do so and send/tell them to Henrii or Manu. They will put them on this page! Lists Top 10 entries by points Below you can find a list of the ten best placing entries regarding their points. If there is a tie, the higher place ranks better and if it has the same placing it's about the total number of participants in the respective edition. If that is also equal, the country higher in the alphabet gets a higher rank. All YMF events have been included. Number of non-qualifications per country Below you find a list of the number of the non-qualifications of each country. All YMF events with semi finals have been included, so the main YMF and Junior YMF. In total there were 48 non-qualification. The percentage in the list shows the rate of their number of non-qualification regarding the total number of 48. Most appearing artists Below you can find a list of the most appearing artists in the YMF history. The YBU decided to count in artists appearing four or more times. Counted were all events including junior and special ones. If a solo act did also perform in a group you can find it in small letters behind the artist name. Top 5 long term countries without a victory Below you can find a list that shows you the a ranking of countries which never won. The ranking is based on how often thy took part. The more editions the higher you are. If there is a tie, the country debuting earlier wins. Funfacts This section is about random facts that are just for being a sort of entertainment. There is no particular ranking or sequence that explains how this facts are ordered. Please send all of your funfacts to Henrii or Manu. *Counting all editions, Yagredin has had almost 50 editions *Only 5 countries took part in every edition, being Aythmos and Zhavina, Harukona, Ryza, Skaarvaag and Yaranesia *The country witht the least participations is Lipañzîa with only 3 participations. Statistics Countires winning any YMF event Below you can see a chart about countries that won a event in the YMF history. Important is that any event including junior and special has been count to that. In numbers 19 won a event and 20 did not. Countries always qualifing to the finals Below you can see a chart about the countries that always qualified in the YMF history and about the countries has did not qualify for the grand finalat least once. Important is that both events, so YMF and JYMF, that held semi finals have been count here. In numbers 16 always qualified, 21 did not qualify for at least one time and 2 were never included in an edition with semi finals (Klickitenien and Terra Mítica). Countires never sent English to YMF Below you can see a chart about countries that never sent an English language song to the Yagredin Music Festival. Important is that only YMF was count here. In numbers 11 never sent an English song and 28 did sent at least one.